irken_exilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmare Ark
Nightmare Ark is the negative version of Invader Ark. HISTORY Nightmare Ark was born at the same time as Invader Ark. When her PAK was installed, she was filled with a darkness and power that none of the other Nightmare Irkens had ever felt. She wanted to take over the Lightworld, as she calls it. She possessed Ark and tried to get her to unleash one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, capable of ripping apart the entire Lightworld dimension, but Ark was too strong for her and beat Nightmare Ark out of her mind. Nightmare Ark sought out this super-weapon, but kept running into obstacles along the way, such as Ark entering HER mind and almost making her commit suicide. This rare link between the counterparts caused them to do much damage to each other. Nightmare Ark almost drove Ark insane. This war continued on for years, and is still going today, a silent battle that can kill in seconds. PERSONALITY Nightmare Ark is incredibly evil and is one of the scariest beings in the known universe. She is cruel to everyone and everything, and abuses the telekinetic powers she has. Nightmare Ark often tries to cast Ark's mind into shadow, taking full control over her and causing her to unleash the weapon. APPEARANCE Nightmare Ark looks exactly like Invader Ark, except she has dark gray skin, black eyes, and black clothes. RELATIONSHIPS Nightmare Ark hates everyone. Case closed. FACTS Nightmare Ark was PHYSICALLY tortured by Ark entering her mind once. Now Nightmare Ark can't see out of her left eye. Nightmare Ark once frightened Vira, which is quite hard to do. Nightmare Ark's SIR Unit, RIA, is the counterpart of AIR and is capable of twice as much as the Lightworld SIR. Nightmare Ark hates RIA even though she is her SIR, just less than everyone else. Nightmare Ark tried several times to get the Irken Razor to join her after she discovered the element Razorinite. Razor refused every time. QUOTES "My darling Lightworld Ark, my counterpart, come with me. Walk into the darkness. We both know you want to..." - To Ark while in her mind, trying to coax her mind into the shadows "Ah, the weapon... I WILL unleash its might, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me! To stop us... You seem to forget that you will rule with me, RIA." - To RIA when she was concerned about the weapon "Lightworld, Darkworld, what's the difference? Soon all will fall to darkness, a darkness blacker than the oncoming midnight. Soon all will bow to the weapon, and soon DEATH will be brought to all!" - To Razor when trying to get her to join her "YOU WILL NOT SLIP AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME!!!" - To Ark after infiltrating her mind and possessing her, causing her to kill three of her classmates in school "Oh no, no, this is too cliché. I'm disappointed, I'm disappointed." - To Ark the first time they had a mind-battle